Scream
by Iamawitch
Summary: Things may just not be as it seems.


_**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with the creation of the Wizarding World._

_**A/N: **A one-shot that was not intended to be a Halloween Special. But hey, it's actually quite suitable for this wonderful festival. Enjoy!_

* * *

Her surroundings were blurred. She subconsciously brushed her hand on her cheeks, realizing that her eyes were damped with tears.

Somewhere, a pianist was playing Mariage D'amour, her all time favorite wedding piece.

Through the veil, she could see a church with a high ceiling, with people sitting on the side benches, watching her with a look of sympathy.

_Wait, through the veil?_

Hermione Granger looked downwards, seeing herself dressed in a champagne colored wedding dress, with one hand holding a bunch of flowers, the other being held by her father.

A wave of panic rushed towards her.

_She was the bride, the bride walking down the aisle without even knowing that she had accepted a proposal. _

Hermione glanced at the altar, searching for the groom.

Seeing her two grimed faced best friends, Harry and Ron, standing solemnly by the sides, her heart sank.

Her eyes finally set on a man who was dressed in nothing but black.

Hermione met his eyes, a pair of eyes that was so dark, it was as if she had fallen into the depths of a sea.

It was intoxicating. The stare was so overwhelming that she could hardly breathe.

They drank her in.

Hermione froze right at the spot, her body swaying slightly.

Her father gently pushed her forward and whispered "Steady now, love. Slow down, take one step at a time. You know that this is the only chance you can survive in the Wizarding World. We have no other choice…I'm sorry," his voice croaked.

Inside her head, something clicked. A blurred memory passed right across her mind. And when she was about to get a glimpse of it, it was gone.

Hermione, now knowing, yet forgetting the reason behind this dilemma, finally dragged her way to the end of the aisle with the guide of her father. He laid her shaking hand on top of a hand of arts, a hand that belonged to the Hogwart's Potions Master.

With their hands barely touching, Hermione began to wonder the cause of this marriage, getting more and more confused as time passed. It was until she heard Snape saying "I do," did she remember that it was about time for her to make the vow.

She stole a glance at her soon-to-be husband, finding herself yet again disappointed at not being able to read his emotions on that hardened face.

"Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, call this man, Severus Tobias Snape, as your lawful husband, and will be forever faithful to him no matter what happens?"

Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again. She looked at her father, who was standing aside gravely; her mother, who was sobbing too heavily that she could not even notice her daughter's glance; and at last the boys, with Harry nodding encouragingly and Ron trying desperately to put a brave smile on his face.

Hermione looked at Snape, and was returned by a piercing look which seemed daring her to say no. With eyes never leaving her professor's face, she took a deep breath and said "I…I do."

Her voice echoed in the small church, followed by a small sigh from the crowd.

The priest nodded satisfactorily and proceeded with a bored tone, "As one of the rightful officers of the Marriage Law Department in the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May you fulfill the duties of a good citizen and continue the bloodline of the Wizarding World within two years." He turned and beamed at Snape.

"You may kiss the bride."

Hermione panicked.

She saw Snape smirking as he slowly opened the veil.

He bent down a little, their heads getting closer and closer.

She could see the lines on his thin lips clearly now. Their mouths were about to touch at any moment.

Anger rushed over her when she knew that this unlovable man was trying to take advantage of her. But she couldn't move, she was being held there as if someone had casted a _'Petrificus Totalus' _on her.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, her heart beating faster than ever. She could feel Snape's hands snaking around her waist, his hot breath rushing over her face.

Finally unable to control herself, she yelled.

"No!"

0 0 0

"No!"

Hermione Granger woke up with a start.

She panted heavily, sitting upright in her bed, with her face being covered with sweat.

She shuddered again when she recalled that almost kissing scene in her head.

_Honestly Hermione, get a grip of yourself. Marrying Snape under the Marriage Law? Ha! That just had to be the most ridiculous nightmare that you've ever had._

She chuckled inwardly and uttered a sigh of relief.

She looked through the window, seeing the full moon hanging high up in the sky, casting a mysterious shade of light in this Halloween night.

Hermione snuggled deeper into her bed, letting her exhaustion to get the best of her.

Just then, something tugged her sleeves.

She turned around, her eyes widened in shock.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You were screaming in your sleep. Do you need me to kiss you back to your nightmare?" Hermione saw Severus Snape smiling sheepishly at her in the dark.

She screamed.

* * *

_**A/N: **This fanfic is actually inspired by a really hilarious skit I watched a few months ago. Again, thanks for reading! Critics are highly appreciated. Your reviews will strive me to squeeze my brain juice out and write better fanfics._

_This fic will be my second fic posted today. If you are interested, do check on "Grim", a fic that was posted under the name of Basil Leaves. It was such a wonderful experience co-wrting a fanfiction with my friend. Readers told me that it's amusing! _

_And well, Happy Halloween!_


End file.
